Un Nuevo Comienzo
by rettop20
Summary: Dean ha vuelto del purgatorio, Sam se alejo del mundo de los cazadores, pero hay un cazador de su pasado que ha vuelto para quedare...! Dean, Sam, John... Y una sorpresa por el camino.


**Si lo sé soy una mala persona, pero He estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo y mis estudios apenas tengo tiempo de hacer cosas recreativas como escribir, me comprometo a no dejar mis fanfic sin terminar ¡aunque sea lo último que haga! este es un fanfic que había pensado escribir hace mucho no sé si tendrá spanking, pero si por el camino aparecen no se sientan ofendidas. Espero sus comentarios y si quieren cosas que les gustaría que aparecieran en la historia, GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS… :D**

_Tiempo presente…. Buzón de voz del teléfono de Sam…_

_Mensaje (1)_

"_chicos espero que reciban este mensaje, no sé cómo o porqué, pero volví desde el infierno, nadie a contestado mis llamadas es como si todos los cazadores que alguna vez conocí se hallan esfumado de las faz de la tierra… ni siquiera Bobby, tengo el presentimiento que todos han muerto, quizá es un tipo de tortura; volver al mundo del cual tanto soñé y pensé en mi tiempo en el infierno y la única razón eran ustedes dos… todavía tengo la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida, este mundo o cualquiera otro no valen la pena si no estoy con mis chicos._

_No sé si esto es permanente, los buscare hasta que no tenga fuerzas, alguna pista que me haga entender que paso con ustedes, iré a la casa de Bobby tal vez solo cambiaron los números, o dios espero que solo sea eso, los amo muchachos… adiós"_

John colgó el teléfono, seco una lagrima que caía por su mejilla y se dirigió al auto, "no es tiempo para esto Winchester tienes que encontrar a tus hijos"

_Mensaje (2)_

"_chicos cada momento que me acerco mas a la casa de Bobby, mas temo que no lo encontrare ahí, pare por "the roadhouse" estaba quemado hasta los cimientos, los locales que los dueños desaparecieron luego del incendio, nadie ha visto a Helen o Jo… espero que les llegue este mensaje… cariños papá._

_Mensaje (3)_

"_creo que dejo estos mensajes solo para calmar mi corazón y darle esperanzas de que ustedes aun están vivos, pase por la Casa de Bobby… él… él… está muerto, la casa fue vendida…(mmh) Bobby se volvería loco si viera lo que han hecho con su propiedad._

_Este es mi último mensaje, una forma de despedirme de mis hijos, siempre estuve orgulloso de ustedes hasta las veces que no lo parecía, espero con todo lo que tengo, que no hayan muerto en vano… cuando descubra que paso voy a vengarlos, adiós deano, Sammy…_

Ese fue el último mensaje que John dejo para sus muchachos… eso fue hace un año…

**Una año más tarde.**

Dean escuchaba los mensajes que había dejado Kevin, luego tomo el teléfono de seguridad ese que solo él y su hermano conocían el numero, para borrar los mensajes cuando escucho la rasposa voz de John salir del teléfono, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sam miro en dirección a Dean.

-(Dean está llorando, es solo una lagrima… Dean nunca llora) ¿Dean qué pasa, algo está mal?

Dean levanto la mirada… encontrando los ojos de Sam desconecto los audífonos del celular…

… "_siempre estuve orgulloso de ustedes hasta las veces que no lo parecía, espero con todo lo que tengo, que no hayan muerto en vano… cuando descubra que paso voy a vengarlos, adiós deano, Sammy…"_

_-_PAPÁ! Pero es imposible, papá está muerto.

-al parecer no lo está, y gracias a ti piensa que nosotros estamos muertos.

-pero… tenemos que encontrarlo.

-miren quien quiere buscar a un miembro de la familia, después que se olvido de su hermano por todo un año…

-no seas así Dean ya dije que lo sentía, tenemos que llamarlo.

-llamo desde un teléfono público genio, no creo que lo valla a contestar el.

-dame el teléfono, voy a averiguar desde donde llamo.

Sam arranco el teléfono de las manos de Dean no muy gentilmente, después de un par de minutos…

-entonces genio… encontraste de donde fue hecha la llamada?

-lo revise tres veces Dean… la llamada fue hecha desde un teléfono público en Kansas, Lawrence Kansas…

-dices que fue hecha en Lawrence en casa…

-sí, tú crees que este viviendo ahí después de todo….

-bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Dos días después los muchachos llegaron a Kansas, Sam nunca sintió ese lugar como algo distinto, solo había vivido allí por unos meses los cuales no recordaba, pero para Dean era una historia distinta, cambio su actitud el momento que vieron el letrero que decía "bienvenidos a Lawrence" comenzó a conducir en círculos.

Paso una hora hasta que Sam se cansó de dar vueltas sin un rumbo fijo.

-sabes donde tenemos que ir, a nuestra vieja casa, se que nunca te a gustado ir allí pero es nuestra única pista, y después buscar a Missouri quizá este con vida y sepa algo.

-ok nuestra antigua casa es…

Llegaron a la antigua pesadilla de Dean cada vez que veía esa casa lo único que su mente podía ver era fuego por todas partes y a su padre gritándole que tomara a Sammy, había un niño jugando en el jardín, se aproximaron al niño y le preguntaron por sus padres, el niño se giro y corrió a su casa, unos segundos después una mujer salió por la puerta con el niño detrás de ella, era la mujer que habían salvado unos años atrás, cuando buscaban a John,y en su mundo solo existían fantasmas y criaturas… Dean recordó esos tiempos con cariño, ahora las criaturas que combatían eran cada vez más poderosos, antes un demonio era lo peor que se podían enfrentar, y ahora hasta dioses…

-Sam, Dean… ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿que los trae por aquí?

-estamos buscando a alguien…

Dean no termino de hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-su padre, ha estado aquí un par de veces, se llevo el resto de sus viejas cosas que quedaban en el ático.

-¡lo has visto! Dijeron sorprendidos Sam y Dean al mismo tiempo.

-si es un hombre muy agradable, el ayuda a gente, de la misma manera que lo hacen ustedes.

-¿sabes dónde está ahora…?

-tiene una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, por el camino del bosque.

-gracias por tu ayuda.

-cuando quieran chicos, adiós.

Dejaron el auto a un costado del camino, en caso de que fuera una trampa no querían arriesgar que los escucharan acercarse, Dean saco un arma de la cajuela y una botella de agua bendita.

-nunca se está cien por ciento seguro.

La cabaña era vieja pero en buena forma, al parecer no había nadie cerca de la cabaña, pero si una gran camioneta negra. Sam y Dean asintieron ( él está aquí) pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Revisaron sus armas y el agua bendita y rodearon la cabaña.

-a unos pocos metros había un hombre de espaldas cortando madera, al parecer no había envejecido en año desde la última vez que lo vieron. Dean se giro para decirle a Sam que se acercara con cuidado, pero cuando lo iba a hacer se dio cuenta que su hermano ya caminaba en dirección a su padre…

-(maldita sea sammy)

John no era ingenuo, sabía desde que los muchachos llegaron que había alguien o algo mirándolo, y estaba preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.

Siguió cortando madera, sintiendo una presencia detrás de él, cuando ya se encontraba demasiado cerca se giro sacando un arma, preparado para disparar a lo que fuera que lo estaba acechando, pero lo que vio no era algo extraño o alguna amenaza, solo su alto pero aun hijo menor poniendo esa cara que le hacía recordar cuando Sam era pequeño y quería algo de John.

-Sammy?


End file.
